In You And I
by nanimo
Summary: MisaMatsuda. Misa and Matsuda find out they are a lot alike. Takes place during Yotsuba arc.
1. Together

"I've seen you, ya know." Misa said nonchalantly as she turned the page of her fashion magazine.

"Ah—Excuse me?" Matsuda had just walked into the room, after knocking politely, of course, and wasn't sure if the young pop-star was talking to him or herself.

"Whenever he asks you to do something, it gets done right away. You always stay a few minutes, just to see his satisfied smile when he looks at the latest print-outs. The way you look over at him, just when you think no one is looking. I'm not stupid, you know. I've been in love. AM in love." She sighed, still not looking up from magazine.

Matsuda smiled and let out a nervous laugh before sitting down on a nearby chair. It was one of the standard hotel chairs, but it seemed to have been decorated by Misa in her spare time. Ribbon, sharpie, paper cut-out hearts as well as skulls and demon wings were spread all over the chair. Matsuda smiled a bit inside, no matter how bored Misa became, she wouldn't leave until Light did. Until Kira was found. Maybe… Maybe they weren't all that different. But in the end, she would be the one leaving with him… And Matsuda would have to find something else. Something else to get caught up in, to dedicate himself towards. That was all he was good at, really.

"Ehe… I guess you found me out, Misamisa." He nervously flattened the back of his hair.

"They think I'm dumb… Just because of my looks and voice. But I'm not." She frowned—it was more of pout, really—and paused before continuing, "Sometimes I wish this would never end… Sometimes I know we'll never find him. Kira."

Matsuda was unsure what to do, but he knew he hated to see any girl cry. "Hey! Hey, cheer up Misamisa! We're in this together, right!" He stood up and shot his fist into the air.

Misa smiled as well, and jumped up, with both her hands in a victory sign. "Right! You and me, Matsu!"

"I know… Let's go to dinner tonight, okay? Right now!"

Misa looped her arm around Matsuda's and gave it a quick squeeze. "You and me, Mr. Manager! We're together in this!"

And as they walked down to main street, Matsuda wasn't sure if they were talking about catching Kira, or Light. Maybe, Matsuda thought, it didn't matter.


	2. Falling

If he had been anyone else, he may have missed. He had been scared to do it at first, but never reluctant. Always dutiful.

For a moment he forgot it was all a hoax. A joke. A trick. That underneath him was a mattress, waiting to catch him when he fell. The neon signs and moving headlights below were mesmerizing, and it was hard to take his eyes of them as he pretended to stumble across the balcony.

And then he was falling.

They say that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Maybe this was true, but Matsuda's life wasn't all that great. Maybe that's why it wasn't memories that sped through his mind with a speed that seemed impossible; Pleasepleaseplease don't miss me, won't he be so happy when this works, ohgodplease I don't want to die, they'll see I'm worth something, maybe he'll see me, maybe… And as his body met the mattress and was drawn back into the building the only thing he could think of were paper hearts.


	3. Shellshocked

"Psh… Your move." Misa said before blowing a stray bang away from her eyes.

"Um… Oh!" Matsuda moved one of his checker pieces, taking two of hers in the process. He smiled as he retrieved his two latest prisoners. The two of them were sprawled out on the floor of Matsuda's room. Ever since his faked death, L and Light had thought it best for him to stay in the hotel so as not to be seen. When they weren't working on finding Kira, the pair had taken to playing games.

The pop star smiled devilishly before executing her move. Her own black piece successfully took the last of the red pieces. "Looks like I won, huh Matsu?"

"Haha… I guess you did. I thought I had that one, too…" He glanced back down to the board, as if questioning the last move.

"So that makes it what, zero to three?"

"Yeah." Matsuda gave a weak smile, "I'm not very good at checkers…"

"Say," She sat up from laying on her stomach, and crawled closer to Matsuda. "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Matsumatsu-chan?"

"Eh? Well... Er… I did once but… And I've been rather busy lately, so…" He blushed, and combed through his hair nervously.

"What about," She was even closer to him, now, "A boyfriend?"

"What? No…"

"But you like Light, right?" Her tone was almost manipulating, and there was no doubt—if there had ever been any, in the first place—in Matsuda's mind that Misa was smarter than she looked at first glance.

"Ah… Well… Yes. But he doesn't even like me. Besides, he already has someone."

"Really? Well then I guess neither of us is getting what we want." She sighed.

"What do you-"

"Hey!" Misa interrupted is question suddenly, "I think I should get prize. You know, for beating you three times in a row!"

"Well… I guess so." Matsuda replied, still somewhat confused by Misa's strange train of thought.

"How about…" She leaned over, and gave Matsuda a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

"Loser picks up the pieces!" She smiled before shutting the door behind her. And then she was gone. Several minutes later—as he sat there, stilled stunned with a hand on his cheek—he could hear her laugh as she walked past the side of the building on her way home.

Twenty minutes later, he still wasn't sure what happened.


End file.
